


Disillusioned

by Nectardust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, M/M, Not Riza Bashing, Oneshot, Or Is It?, Pro-Roy/Ed, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectardust/pseuds/Nectardust
Summary: Roy Mustang is confused as to which blonde he really wants.





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.
> 
> Pairings: RoyEd and Royai.
> 
> A/N: Admittedly, I am a strict RoyEd fan, so the fic will lean in that direction. Consider this a fair warning.
> 
> Originally posted in 2006. Unbeta'ed and unchanged from original post.

Edward Elric stiffened, freezing up as he shivered involuntarily under his commanding officer's hands. The Colonel's lips attached to his neck, gloved hands tugging at his braid, onyx eyes staring at him, _burning_ with their intensity. The teenage prodigy was just about to let himself relax under the treatment when Mustang's rumbling moans cut through to his brain, a reminder of just _why_ giving in to such advances would be a very bad idea.

"Riza…"

The Fullmetal fought to keep a glare from forming on his face. He knew when he agreed to this arrangement that Roy had eyes for only one blonde, and that it wasn't him. He was just a substitute, if you will, for the one Roy truly wanted. The one utterly unattainable; the only one ever to resist Roy Mustang's undeniable charms. The Colonel's ever devoted First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

And since Edward was the closest thing Roy had in hopes of seducing, it was the Fullmetal who was chosen to indulge in the Flame's fantasies. Havoc would have been the smarter choice, him being an older blonde and one not prone to violence, but he had his own relationship (problems) to deal with. And, though Roy was aiming for blond, as it was the closest physical resemblance to the one he really yearned for, Major Armstrong was a definite "no."

Edward was close enough to Riza to sate Roy's desires, at least for a while. He was blond, he held his own, and he intrigued Roy greatly. He got things done in his own fashion, and always looked out for the well-being of others. And, with Fullmetal, there was still the thrill of illegal fraternization, the pleasure of risky involvements with subordinates. The Colonel felt he could overlook the boy's age and gender and explosive temperament, just because he filled in all the holes caused by Hawkeye's inevitable implicit rejection.

Though Edward was not Riza, Roy felt he was close enough to be assumed as such.

And thus started the alchemists' secret relationship, the younger constantly wondering why he put up with being seen as anyone but himself. It just wasn't in Ed's nature to put up with being treated as a replacement, or to assume second-place. He shouldn't have to compete for Mustang's attention, especially if he was agreeing to the things that went on behind the Colonel's private office walls. He could come up with no plausible answer as to why he was letting the Colonel use him as a doll, a hand-me-down copy, of the woman whose name Roy constantly moaned during their time together.

Maybe he wanted to take what he could get, having come to understand his own feelings of attraction to the Colonel months prior. Maybe a part of him still held hope that Roy would come to his senses, see that it was _Edward_ he held in his arms, and let the cloud of disillusionment fade from his eyes. Or maybe a cynical side of him wanted to let Riza see what she was missing out on.

Still, had Edward Elric had his choice, he would have preferred Roy's emotional attachments and acknowledgements compared to satiated lust.

As it was, however, Ed was only spared the necessary physical aspects of a relationship, letting his superior take advantage of his agreement to their involvement.

And Riza Hawkeye was blissfully unaware of the Colonel's disillusioned liaisons with a certain Fullmetal Alchemist.

-+-

When the night came that Roy finally managed to convince his First Lieutenant of his feelings, he felt only a minor regret at betraying Ed's trust. The young alchemist knew the Flame would leap at a chance to be with the reality of his daydreams; it should be no surprise.

With things progressively getting more intimate, over a time, habit intervened in the most embarrassing of scenarios. Pulling back from a deep kiss, Roy smiled reassuringly at the blonde beneath him and turned her over on her stomach, hand groping blindly for the vial of oil he kept on his bedside table for emergencies. Bare fingers lubed up efficiently so as to make penetration more bearable and enjoyable; he started tracing her backside, propping it up on a pillow so as to make his partner more comfortable.

"Roy?" came a warm, questioning, voice, though still with the layer of strictness underlying her tone.

At the unusual, though happily present, voice, Roy looked startled to find a pair of reddish-brown eyes, not golden orbs, peering at him over a smooth, creamy shoulder in place of a metallic one. His mind gone blank with confusion and bewilderment, he glanced from his dripping fingers to the figure gracing his bed, exposed to a hungry, heated gaze. Slowly, his memory returned to him, reminding him of the night's success in finally wooing the ever elusive Riza Hawkeye.

Even more slowly still, it took him a moment to realize why his latest partner was staring at him with such an odd look contorting her facial features. Then it dawned on him that, as used to as he was with similar encounters with certain blondes, or one in particular, Riza Hawkeye and Edward Elric were built completely differently.

He had no need for such oil, and the strong, swelling feeling of intense disappointment at the thought bewildered Roy further. After so much time planning careful steps to land him where he was now, Roy Mustang was feeling considerably deflated and disillusioned.

It was true that he functioned for only one blond, and Riza Hawkeye wasn't him.


End file.
